The traditional process for making performance adjustments to broadband communication lines, such as digital subscriber loop (DSL) lines carrying voice data, is based on measurements of line performance parameters such as signal noise margin and relative capacity. These line performance parameters do not directly measure the actual voice quality provided by a broadband connection. Line performance adjustments can also be made utilizing a manual process that depends on a particular technician's preferences, experience, and judgment. This manual process often leads to inaccurate performance adjustments and is typically error-prone.
Even after a broadband line has been adjusted, the actual voice quality of the line may be better, the same, or may be worse since the customer experience and voice quality are subjective and cannot be directly measured or calculated during the typical adjustment process. Voice applications are real-time applications, and real-time applications are much more sensitive to delay than traditional applications. With the increasing demand for real-time applications such as voice communication and network gaming, the demand for line optimization becomes more important. Accordingly, there is a need for an improved method and system of adjusting broadband line performance.